The Name Of The Angel
by mario.filipe.94043
Summary: What can possible lie in the oldest building in the universe? A creature whose name is surrounded by mystery, even to the Doctor... will he and Clara be able to solve it?
1. The Gallery

Clara was trying to make a soufflé when a peculiar noise echoed around the room, the noise was coming from outside, Clara smiled and run quickly towards the garden.

"Hello, Doc…tor" said while opening his house´s door and lowering her tone when noticed no one was there "but where is he?" she looked all around "Dooctor?" she yelled but no response "that sound, it could only be him…"

Clara returned to her house discouraged, but when she closed the door, she heard it again "It´s him" she thought.

Clara returned to her garden and saw the TARDIS standing on some flowers, smashing them.

"I knew it" she said with a gleam on her eyes

The TARDIS´ door was being opened, then the Doctor emerged his head from it "Haha, hello Clara" he observes the broken plants and points at them "Ow, sorry about that, anyway" he clapped once and kissed Clara on her forehead "I found a perfect place to visit today" he watches his wristwatch and made a face "well, not today actually, more like two weeks ago but" emphasizes but "I´ll take you there today" he stops for a moment to see Clara´s reaction, she smiled "so, are you coming?

"Of course I am" Clara said entering in the TARDIS.

The Doctor was closing the TARDIS´ door "uh…Clara" turns to her when he noticed that some dark smoke was leaving one of the windows of Clara´s house "is that supposed to happen?" Clara came outside and noticed it as well "Aaaaah, my soufflé" she shouted "wait here Doctor" she runs towards her house "two minutes" she said running and showing him two lifted fingers.

Clara went to her kitchen and took the soufflé out of her furnace, seared.

"Completely burnt" she suspired "again"

Clara returned to the TARDIS "so, where is that so-called perfect place?" she asked.

"It is the Universal Gallery Of Buris" the Doctort replied "two weeks ago they celebrated the tenth billionth anniversary … quite a success, I must say.

"And what can we do there?" Clara asked now a bit excited.

"Do?" he replies with an almost indignant tone "nothing, of course, we are going there to See" he emphasizes the see word "see the most masterpieces throughout the whole Universe…I never went there actually but it was told to me it was outstanding.

"It´s something like a…" Clara thinks a bit "a museum, right?

"No" he grumbled "Yes… well kind of a museum, just a bit… a… bigger and a bit better.

"Looks fun" Clara replied enthusiastic "shall we?"

"That you´re talking" he shouts pulling a lever, everything then started to tremble inside the TARDIS.

The turmoil in the TARDIS stopped, they were now a few meters away from the Gallery´s entrance.

The Doctor opened the door "Aaand, voilá" he opens his arms wide like if he was going to hug someone "just look at that beauty, the magnificent, the unsurpassable Gallery of Buris.

"Wow" exclaimed Clara astonished "That´s huge" she turns to the Doctor "A bit bigger, hem?"

"Yeah" he answered still staring at the Gallery "And maybe a bit of a lie, too.

They entered into the Gallery.

"Ooooow" The Doctor looks really enthusiastic "I love this place, look at this Clara… so much to see" he began to whirl like a cyclone with his arms wide open "Hey Clara" he stopped when he noticed something interesting "Look at this" he takes a golden cyberman head and shows it to her "Remember them?"

"Yeah" she replied with a not so happy face "Unfortunately".

"Don´t say it" he observes minutely that head "Anyway, the details are impressive, I could swear this was a real cyberman´s head" he then looks at all over the place and finds something even more interesting a few meters away from him, Clara was watching some other stuff nearby.

"Clara" he calls her "Watch this" Clara turned to her "Is that the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, it is" he accidentally opens its door, breaking it "What´s up Doctor?" Clara asked when she looked at the Doctor´s face "You have one of those faces…"

"Uh… nevermind" he shows her the TARDIS´ miniature "watch through its door, please" Clara took it from the Doctor´s hand "But… it is… bigger… on … inside" she said slowly word by word "How is that possible?"

"Time Lord´s art, bigger on inside… boxes, paintings, houses, toys, for example that mini TARDIS, everything can be built bigger on inside" he made a thoughtful face "I wonder when they might found it… anyway Clara, put that where it was, let´s see what else this beauty have to offer"


	2. Everything Is Important

The Doctor walked away, Clara tried to fix the mini TARDIS´ door.

"uh… Doctor?" she asked "How can I put the door?"

"You can´t" he replied walking away, Clara looked at the door and at it´s entrance "Why?"

The Doctor turned back to Clara "It´s broken" he whispered to her "I broke it" he notices Clara was staring at him "Oh, c´mon do you think I could do that purposely?" he waits a bit before proceeding "Of course not, it was a mistake, anyway, leave that there, someone might fix it, don't worry"

Moments later, they were walking through a luxurious corridor, at some point Clara noticed a gorgeous ornamented statue and stared at it for a few seconds, and then she kept going.

At the end of it, there was a door, the Doctor tried to open it but unsuccessfully.

"It´s locked" he states observing it "for now" he says smiling and grabbing his sonic screwdriver.

"No" Clara shouted "Read that" she points at a rectangular warning "Over there"

"Closed, yet under maintenance" the Doctor read it "Let´s return" he looks at the whole corridor "There is nothing else interesting we can see here"

They walked through the corridor again, Clara, once again, stared at the earlier statue "It…it moved" she murmured to herself observing it carefully.

The Doctor, not hearing Clara, kept walking away, Clara, thinking she was imagining things, approached him "So Clara" he asked when she approached him "Are you enjoying this?" he looks at her with a smiling face "What happened?" he asked not so smiling.

"What do you mean?" Clara replied.

"Nah… don´t try it on me" the Doctor said serious "I have one thousand and five-hundred years old, I´ve seen every kind of faces, and you" he points at her face "you have one of concern… so" he claps and begins to speak slowly "What…Happened?"

"Nothing, really" the Doctor looks at her threateningly and Clara notices it "Ok, I just thought I had seen something back there… but don´t worry, it´s nothing"

"What was it?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing important, really" the Doctor keeps staring at her "I swear!" she finished.

"Nothing important?" the Doctor shouted "The first Great War started with something apparently not important" he gesticulates his hands while speaking "some silly discussion between two people… and look at where that went" he pauses for a bit "The partnership between humans and silurians was seen as something equally not important… consequence, it over even before it started" the Doctor began to look nostalgic "That would be a great day" he recomposed himself "So, are you sure that is not important?"

"Partnership between us and silurians, when did that happen?" Clara asked confused "It didn´t… yet" he replied.

"Who are silurians?"

"Not important" he said "You are missing the point" he points at her "And the point is: Are you sure that was not important?" asked slowly.

"Yes, I am, don´t worry about it anymore"

"Ok" the Doctor said simply "Let´s proceed then"

Hearing this, Clara followed the Doctor, but before leaving, she turned her head one last time to the statue, however it´s head was now turned to Clara who became petrified staring at it fearfully. The Doctor kept walking away, he didn´t know yet what was happening right behind him.

Seconds later…

"Clara?" the Doctor looks besides him and he doesn´t find her, then he turned back "Clara, what are you doing?"

Clara didn´t react, the Doctor approached her and noticed that her face seemed pale and her eyes were wide open.

"Clara, look at me" the Doctor looked concerned "What is happening?" he tried to follow Clara´s look "Hey, there is nothing there, just a silly painting and a … a statue, a really…old…statue"

"But it moved" said Clara still static.

"What moved?" asked the Doctor quickly interrupting Clara.

"That statue" she points at it fearfully "Tell me it is supposed to do so…"

"I…I don´t know" he replied concerned "Let me check it, but just in case" he looks at Clara while walking carefully "Keep looking at it, please"

Clara answered with a simple "Okay",the Doctor scanned the statue with his sonic screwdriver… "Ow… but what are you possibly doing here?" he turns to Clara "Keep looking at it please… don´t even blink" he turns to statue again "uh…" he turns to Clara, once more "One more thing, don´t look at its eyes, somewhere else but the eyes… Now" he observes the whole corridor "Just this one here, it could be worse…"

"Doctor?" Clara shouted interrupted him "Can you tell me what kind of statue is that one?"

"Ow, don´t worry, it´s not important, just like you said" said sarcastically while staring at the statue, then he shouts "They are just the mightiest creatures in the whole Universe"


	3. Danger At Sight

**Before proceeding , I wanted to express my grattitude for everyone who enjoyed this story. **

**As you could notice in the earlier chapters, my grammar isn´t the best, but English is not my main laguage and I´m trying to do the best I can, so if there is some word or phrase you can´t understand, feel free to tell me.**

**P.S - I would appreciate criticizes since I could use them to upcoming stories**

** I will update the story for about 2/3 days for chapter, since I have to read them some times before posting it here( correcting some noticeable errors)... without further ado, here is it:**

"They are… statues" replied Clara not yet fully convinced.

"Yes, they are" interrupted the Doctor "And… they are the mightiest creatures in the universe... or one of them" he pauses for a moment "anyway, stay here for a moment to put the... that statue under sight, I need to find someone" he approached her and kissed her on her forehead, then he walked away "Remember" shouted a bit far away "Don´t, under any circumstances, blink"

Clara turned back to the Doctor for a second, when she looked at the angel, it was standing not more than three meters away from her holding an horrific look.

"Aaah" she let out a short but loud scream "How did you… the Doctor, he told me not to blink, if I do it, you keep getting closer, right?" she stepped closer to it and touched it with a single quick touch with her forefinger "Cold… cold like a proper statue" she touched it again and she tried to mimic the Doctor´s voice "The mightiest creatures in the universe" she speaks normally now "Are… statues?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was running all over the Gallery trying to find someone, however at a certain point he walked back a bit to see an interesting thing.

"Ow… this is…" he said it almost incredulous "Nah, it can´t be, it just can´t, it´s impossible, but" he extends his arms towards that thing looking amazed "It´s right in front of me" he slapped himself on the face "Hah, silly Doctor, not the time for it… I must find him" he looks at his wristwatch "And fast"

After running through two rooms, he found the Gallery´s curator observing an abstract painting.

"Hello" greeted the Doctor smiling and breathless "Uufff… I am … the Doctor, and you are… the curator, I suppose"

"Indeed I am, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing important, just a little information" he began to observe the painting that the curator was watching, the Doctor looked like he didn´t enjoyed what he saw "Well, I could spend hours telling you how silly and illogical abstract art is, but" he lifts the forefinger in the air "I have no time for it, and probably you neither… anyway, two questions:" he lifts now two fingers "The first one is: What can you inform me about the statue in the great corridor, the one with the lock door?"

"That statue… it´s queen Kosaria, the forth" the Doctor murmured to himself with a thoughtful face "Interesting, a queen I didn´t met yet" the curator proceeded "She was one of the pillars of Buris, she was the one who…"

"Yes, yes" the Doctor interrupted him "I´m sure that must be a truly great story, but I wanted to know about the statue itself... not who it represents" the Doctor noticed that the curator was staring at him weirdly "You know, I´m a great fan on ancient stuff, coincidentally about statues, and even more coincidentally about that one in particular… it´s important for me, believe me"

"Well" the curator started again "The exact time it was built is still unknown but I can assure it is really old, just to show you a comparison, there are some documents from the beginning of this Gallery that proves its existence… so let me see, around eight, nine billion years, at least"

"Wow" exclaimed the Doctor surprised "Anyway, second question: Is that the only statue inside the Gallery?"

"No, no, of course not, while it is true we don´t value that much statues, there are still some spread around there…"

"Ok" the Doctor interrupted him "Bonus question, how many?"

"Let me see" the curator started to think "There are two in the ancient art room… uh… one near the entrance" the Doctor made a face "And maybe five or six in the storage, underground" he thought about it for a bit more" I think that´s all"


	4. I m The Doctor

"One near the entrance?" the Doctor asked still thinking "Are you sure?"

"Yes" the curator replied "I passed by it a few hours ago…"

"Ok" the Doctor interrupted him "uh… do me a favor, I need you to evacuate everyone inside the building" the curator looked astonishingly at the Doctor "We are all in serious danger in here, believe me"

"Serious danger, but what are you talking about?" the curator asked confused "I can´t do that just because someone told me to do so, this is the most important day of this Gallery, I can´t do that"

"You are not understanding" the Doctor proceeded "Billions of living beings are condemned to death if they remain here…"

"I apologize you sir" the curator interrupted him "But I can´t do that without any superior order" the Doctor smiled.

"Ow… sorry, my bad, I forgot to tell you, I am the" he grabs his psychic paper from his pocket and shows it to the curator, who looked astonishingly at the Doctor for a few seconds, then he started to laugh.

"Uh… what´s funny?" the Doctor inquired puzzled.

"Nice one sir" the curator replied still laughing "You almost got me" the Doctor remained puzzled "I swear" the curator finished.

"But what?" the Doctor murmured to himself while turning his psychic paper to him "What?" he shouted indignant "A comedian, you showed him I… am… a comedian?" the curator began to stare at him weirdly and the Doctor noticed it "uh… I was talking to my … paper" his voice lowered down as he realized he was talking nonsense "Anyway, I need you to believe me, it has never been more important"

"Okay sir, it´s enough, great time but I have things to do" he began to move away from the Doctor "Now, excuse me"

"No" the Doctor shouted "You won´t have nothing to do if you don´t listen to me" the curator didn´t react to these words and remained walking.

The Doctor ran towards him and grabbed him.

"Okay, I tell you the whole truth, just listen to me" he straightens his bowtie and prepares to make a speech "Basically, I'm the Doctor. I'm 1500 years old. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous, my job is to protect every planet… every race of the universe… and I´m here to save you" he smiled "Plus… I am a Timelord, the last of them" he snaps his fingers towards the curator "Now evacuate everyone inside the building"

"The last of them?" the curator looked insulted "Don´t disrespect that phenomenal race, there are still innumerous Timelords wandering around in the universe" the Doctor looked astonishingly at him "Now" the curator proceeded "Don´t waste my time" he walks away from the Doctor, again.

The Doctor made a thoughtful face and gave a furious look at the curator, and then he turned back.

"Silly paper… silly curator… silly angels" he moaned "Silly…" he remembered something "Ow… Clara, I forgot Clara… I left her with an angel" he slaps himself "But what the hell was I thinking" he began to run.

The Doctor found Clara a few minutes later standing in front of the angel.

"Ow, thank you, you are safe" he said relieved "Sorry, sorry Clara, I shouldn´t let you alone with that angel"

"Angel… you called it an angel… is this statue an angel?"

"Yes… no… both" Clara looked confused, the Doctor noticed it "That statue is an angel, but not the angel you are picturing in your head" he stares at the statue "These ones are really to be afraid of" he approaches Clara slowly "Come, give me your hand, but please, keep an eye to it"

"You said that they are angels" Clara stated while walking "So you know them"

"Yes" he replied

"And what can they do?... I mean if we stop looking at them"

The Doctor stopped and stared at Clara.

"You really don´t want to know" said low.

"Is it that bad?" she asked trying to figure out why was the Doctor so afraid of them.

"No" the Doctor stopped again for a moment and looked at Clara´s eyes "It´s far worse than that"


	5. A boring Crowd In A Good Angel

Screams were heard coming from upstairs, the Doctor grabbed and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the roof.

"Hurry up Clara, they have already woken up" they began to move faster "Don´t leave your eyes on that one"

They left that corridor and they entered in the "First Century" room, Clara stopped looking at the angel and began to look curious at some object.

"er… Doctor?"

"Yes, what is it?" he said while observing this new room.

"First century… how is a lamp from the first century?"

The Doctor face became a really serious one.

"A what?" he turned quickly to the angel, it was now closer "I told you to look at the angel, not to some silly lamp"

"Yes" she replied "But a lamp… from the first century"

"Yes?" he looked mad "And an angel, from the present..." he pointed at the angel "There"

"Okay, sorry… but tell me… how is that possible?"

"Burian centuries, not Earth ones" he said still looking at the statue " Anyway, they found the electricity way before than you did… Now, look at it please… I have stuff to do" he walked away, Clara kept observing the angel.

Seconds later, the Doctor was near the centre of the room, trying to get everyone´s attention.

"Hello everyone" he shouted "Just listen to me" everyone turned to him, Clara tried not to since the angel was now not far from her "Great" he looked happy "So, the problem is: This place is dangerous at the moment, are you seeing that statue over there?" he points at it "That´s an angel, a really bad one, and you don´t want to have one near you, so… don´t panic, just go towards the exit… Now, really important… if you are in front of an angel, don't… this is really important… don´t blink" he lowers his voice tone "Or it will costs your life"

After the speech, some burians left the room, however, the most remained inside it mocking at him.

"A statue… killing us?" shouted one.

"Not in a billion years" replied another.

The Doctor looked upset at them.

"But why?" he said furious "Why no one listens to me today?"

The crowd inside the room were increasingly making more noise, some insults to the Doctor could be heard.

"Burians…" he sighed.

Clara moved backwards, towards the Doctor, without turning her eyes from the angel.

"Hello, again… you said Burians, but… what´s the difference?"

"Difference?" he asked not knowing where Clara wanted to get with that "Difference about what?"

"Burians and humans" she said "They look the same to me"

"Nah… I never thought I would might say this someday but… Burians are even more stubborn than humans are"

Clara looked perplexed, but still at the angel, the Doctor noticed that face.

"Yeah, I know… that´s quite impossible, but believe me, they really are"

"Just that?" she asked.

"er… And they have two brains… maybe for double stubbornness I don´t know" he joked.

Clara didn't replied, the Doctor was now thoughtful.

"Ok, Clara, just keep looking at it, I already know what I ´m going to do" the Doctor prepared to make another speech, straightening his bowtie "Hello again, just in case you didn´t believed me before… Clara" he looked at her "Close the door"

"And how can I…?"

"You can´t" he interrupted her as if he knew what she was about to tell.

"But the angel will…"

"I know" he interrupted her once again.

Clara hesitated for a bit ,but she closed it.

"Now Clara… be careful, the angel is already behind that door" he turned to everyone "Now everyone, can you remember where that statue was before?" he waited a few seconds "The question is: If that thing is really a statue, how can you explain…" he signaled Clara to open the door, Clara understood the signal and she opened it "…This"

The Doctor remained looking smiling at everyone, hoping someone would leave, again a few ones left the room, but the most remained there, this time, staring at the angel´s location.

"er… Doctor?" Clara asked with a tone of concern.

"Yes, what is it?" he said still hoping someone to leave.

"Can angels fly?"

The Doctor looked suspicious.


	6. Angels Can Really Fly

"Fly?" he repeated thoughtful, then he made a face "But what kind of silly question was that? … Of course they can´t fly" he finished like stating the obvious "They are stone, how do you expect a stone to fly?"

"Are you really, really sure?" she asked.

The Doctor looked suspicious again, then his face turned to a serious one "What did you say?" he asked apparently concerned.

The Doctor went to Clara and began to observe the angel, it was a few decimeters away from the floor.

"But what?" he uttered incredulous while grabbing his sonic screwdriver and scanning the angel with it, then he looked at the results with the same incredulous face, Clara noticed it and became concerned.

"Doctor?" she said "That face of yours… what is it?"

"I don´t know" he started to move backwards slowly "I really don´t know so…" he grabbed Clara and pulled her with him " Close the door, please, I have to think"

They closed the door, however the turmoil inside the room was getting bigger and bigger.

"It´s nothing but a cheap trick!" one of them shouted.

"Yes, that´s right, leave us alone, you mad man" shouted another.

"Mad man?" the Doctor creates a delightful face "See Clara" he turned to her "They are actually kind people"

"I… don´t think it was used as a compliment" Clara replied, the Doctor looked outraged.

"What?" he shouted "How can mad man be used without being a compliment?"

Clara looked at him as if she wanted to say: Seriously?

"Oh, I understand… it´s the man word in it, isn´t it?

Clara remained with the same look as before.

"Ok" the Doctor seemed he already understood "Just don´t answer…"

The Doctor was forced to interrupt himself, at that exact moment, shrieks of despair were heard inside the room, the Doctor and Clara looked at the scream`s location and found an angel squeezing some 20s aged girl, the remaining Burians ran away.

"Now you run" the Doctor groaned glaring at them furious, then he turned to the stuck woman and approached her "Hello" he greeted with a forced kind voice tone "Can you release yourself?" The girl was so scared that she could only manage to scream "Ok, ok" he tried to soothe her "Just calm down, I will look at the statue… while I do it, it can´t hurt you, okay?" she nodded "Great, so… do you think you can release yourself?"

"I … I don't know" she said showing a major effort "I suppose I can…" she tried to get rid of those solid arms, with a huge effort "It´s tight but… Ugh… It´s almost…"

"Ok, ok, can you tell me your name?" the Doctor asked looking really worried.

"Yes, it´s … Ugh… Clar… Clarisse"

"Oh, Clarisse… Clara, Clarisse… don´t you get it?" he realized that wasn´t neither the moment nor the time to "Not the time, right…"

At that time, another angel showed up near the backdoor.

"er… Doctor?" Clara asked.

"Not now Clara" he replied while looking at the angel.

"I really think you want to know it" she insisted.

"It depends" he replied obviously more concerned about Clarisse "Is it a good or a bad thing?"

"Relative answer… but for us I… would say … bad"

"I don´t want to know then" he looked at the angel in a hurry.

"I´ll tell you anyway…"

"Don´t you dare!" he shouted.

"There is another angel in the room" she replied simultaneously.

"Oh… er…" the Doctor looked clueless "Er… ok, Clara try to have them both under your sight, and you Clarisse, try to be faster… we don´t have much time"

Clarisse made the ultimate last effort, consequently she got freed from the angel, the Doctor showed a huge relief.

"Oh… thank you, thank you" he became a bit more amused "Now, I have a plan"

"Nice" said Clara a bit more relieved too.

"And what is it?" Clarisse finished.

"Basically…" he produces a momentum of suspense "Run!" he shouted.

They ran away and they closed the door behind them, Clara and Clarisse stopped right after that, the Doctor kept running.

The Doctor stopped and turned back.

"Why did you stop?"

"Why? Now you won´t say they can open doors,…" Clara´s voice tone lowered down "Will you?"

"No… of course not" he replied.

"So" Clara proceeded "Why were you still running?"

The Doctor laughed.

"Do you think a wooden fragile door can block the mightiest creatures in the universe?" he turned to the door with a "not bad" face "Good luck, doorie"


	7. A light of Hope

"But you said they couldn´t open doors" Clara stated.

"Yes" he replied "And?"

"Are they… ghosts?"

The Doctor looked insulted.

"No… Of course not, that would be silly…they will break it… isn´t that obvious?"

"er… ok, and when they do that… what can we do?"

The Doctor took a while to answer.

"Run" he said with a smiling face.

"Run?" she pronounced it incredulous "Anything more efficient?"

"No… wait, yes, there is" Clara felt a bit of hope once more "Run faster" he finished seconds later with the same smiling face.

Clara didn´t replied, she was psychological devastated.

"Sorry to interrupt" Clarisse said "But what are those things?"

"They are…" hard knocks were heard right behind the door "No time for explanations, run!" he shouted.

They ran again, however an angel blocked their way out near the end of the corridor, the Doctor glared at it, then he scanned the area around this angel with his sonic.

"Something´s not right" he let out this thought after watching the sonic´s results.

Clara noticed the Doctor´s thoughtful face, she started to be worried as well.

"What is it?" she asked.

The Doctor didn´t answered, he was too focused on this angel.

"But how?" he started to think out loud "Why was that angel the only to rise from the floor, but what´s the difference … where is it?"

The previous angels trapped them behind.

"More two here" informed Clarisse.

The Doctor couldn´t manage to face so many problems at once.

"Ok" he looked confident "Clara" he looked at her "put this one behind me under sight… and you" points at Clarisse "put your eyes on those ones"

"And what are you going to do?" Clara asked concerned.

"Me?... nice question, thinking of a plan I guess… so" he clapped "Clarisse, how often did you come to this place?"

"Not a lot" she said "Once or twice, why?"

"Great" he said still confident "Next question: where do these doors besides us lead to?"

Clarisse tried to look at the doors without losing her sight with the angels.

"Not really" she said hesitant.

"And not so great" he concluded "Anyway, we have here two doors besides us" he pointed at both doors with his both arms "probably two ways out from this" he made a face "And even more probably, two dead ends for us" he looked at the lights thoughtfully and starts to whisper to himself "Not flickering yet… are they possibly…"

"Flickering? Clara held a suspicious look at the Doctor.

"er… nevermind… pick a door, fast"

"Left one" said Clara seeming she was still thinking about that word"

"Right one" Clarisse said almost simultaneously.

"So?" the Doctor looked hurried.

"Left one" both said looking at each other.

"Are you sure, it can be a…"

"Yes!" they shouted without letting the Doctor finish his phrase.

Slowly and without turning away from the angels, the Doctor opened the picked door, Clara and Clarisse entered right after him.

The lights turned on automatically.

"Is it me or the lights turned on right now?" Clara asked while staring at them.

"Yeah, it seems so" he replied intrigued "But why?" he scanned the lights with his sonic.

"Environmental protection" Clarisse said, and the Doctor stopped scanning "The Gallery´s lights turn off when no one lies in the respective room"

"Oh" the Doctor seemed pleased "I can´t stop loving this pl…" his face became a really serious one, he looked he found something that mattered "The lights… it is the lights" the Doctor said enthusiastic.

"What is with the …" hard knocks on the door were heard again.

"Thoughts later" the Doctor said confident again "You two, run"

They ran away and they reached to the "Mythical and Legendary" room.

As soon as they entered in there, the Doctor stared at something, he got closer to it and began to read it, Clara stopped running and looked at him weirdly.

"Doctor?"

"Not now, wait…" he seemed focused on reading that.

Clara took some seconds to raise her voice tone.

"There are a bunch of some deadly statues behind us… can you please come?" she reminded it to him.

"Yeah" the Doctor stopped reading, he looked bored "yes…yes, sorry" he rubbed his eyes "Anyway, did you know Atlantida really existed?... I might go there someday… maybe tomorrow, or even today" he smiled and so Clara did.

They ran again, they turned a corner, but an angel was standing there.

"Hello" the Doctor said with a forced smile while turning to the other way.

The angels trapped them on both ways, the Doctor looked at a switch, Clara and Clarisse became frightened and they gave their hands.

"Doctor?" Clara asked becoming closer to him.

"yes?" he simply asked.

"Tell me you got an idea"

"Why?" he looked insulted "Why should I have all the ideas?

Clara hesitated.

"er… maybe because we are trapped… stuck… nearly dead… and this is usually when you get phenomenal ideas"

"First no… we are not that trapped, stuck, nearly dead" he looked at everywhere "Well, maybe a bit of stuck and a lot of trapped… anyway" he clapped "Back to the idea, yes I have one" He looked at the switch again "I´m actually looking at it at the moment"


End file.
